


Staying True To Your Beliefs

by WallaceButterfly



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallaceButterfly/pseuds/WallaceButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the Guardians defeated Pitch. But that doesn't mean that he'll give up. So...what if there was a Guardian everyone knew and believed in, yet at the same time didn't? Well, meet Angeline Mortimer - known to practically almost all the children as their Guardian Angel. She's not your typical spirit, but when Man in the Moon suddenly reveals her presence to the rest of the Guardians, what dangers will follow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying True To Your Beliefs

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be the beginning of my new little fanfic! The title may change as I get into it, but for now this will be the temporary title.

Twirling the long silver and black rod in her left hand, she stood atop a high building, looking down at the Bennett Household.

"The children are in there?"

Indigo eyes darted up from under the shadows of the hood the girl wore, aiming her gaze up at the full moon.

_Yes. Those children were Jack Frost's first believers._

Almost immediately, the slender fingers that twirled the rod stopped. The rod suddenly collapsed in on itself, as it shrunk down to a five inch handle and was placed within the confines of the girl's black cloak. She quirked an inquiring eyebrow up at the face of the moon.

"Why must I be the one, then?" Came the girl's brief reply.

 _You will find out soon._ The Moon replied cryptically, its bright rays shining down on her dark figure. He spoke as if he was hiding something, but she shook the feeling off. He wouldn't hide anything from her, would he?

Her lips twitched into a slight smile, as she nodded her head. "I suppose so," she admitted, after a few brief moments.

The Moon did not speak anymore after that, with only the wind signaling to the girl that the Moon wanted her to move forward - to get on with it already. So with a soft sigh, she jumped down from the five-story building, her hood nearly flipping back from the gush of wind that rushed at her face. But she quickly took hold of the black fabric, tugging it down so as not to show her face to anyone that saw her.

Standing up from her crouch she pulled her hood back up, concealing long blonde locks under the dark fabric and casting an ominous shadow across her eyes. As she slowly walked up to the Bennett Household, she suddenly heard a grunt from behind her. Pausing mid-step, she turned her head in the direction of the noise, but did nothing - as if beckoning the assumed threat to come closer. She gripped the handle of the collapsible rod that was in her hands earlier, her grip slightly shaky.

"'Ello there, mate. Fancy seeing you here, ain't it?"

She paled. She knew who that heavily Australian-laced accent belonged to, but she also knew for sure that he didn't know her, which she silently repeated in her head like a mantra. Don't worry, he doesn't know you. Her thoughts repeated over and over, which got her racing heart to slow down a little. A cold gust of wind suddenly blew against her back, involuntarily making her shiver the slightest. And then she knew. Both the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost were here.

 _"You will find out soon" my derrière, Manny!_ She mentally yelled, tilting her head and glaring up at the Moon, as she heard the faint sound of Manny's laughter seeping through the moonlight that reached her. Another grunt sounded from behind her, and she frowned. She had thought that was Bunny for sure, but now that she thought about it, he wasn't one to grunt like that. So slowly, very slowly, she turned around and face them. Jack smirked, as he leaned against his staff. "Well lookie there, Bunny. Someone finally decided to turn around," he said, his voice teasing.

Indigo eyes narrowed and shot a glare at him from under the hood, but she decided to say nothing. Scanning over the two for their usual weapons and seeing if she could find a way out, she instead found two yetis behind them with a familiar red sack in their clutches. Bunny saw her gazing at the red sack, before nodding.

"I dunno who you are mate, but you're coming with us." Taking a step back, she gripped the handle of the rod even tighter. This situation was all too familiar with here. Too familiar. Looking back and forth from Jack, to Bunny and then to to the sack, she began racing through her thoughts, thinking of what to do in this situation.

And then she took another step back. Which, suddenly led to a numb feeling creeping up her legs and stopping at her knees. She looked down, seeing the ice coating her legs.

 **Great**. Just... _great_.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere. North needs you at the Pole." Jack said. Before she knew it the two yetis had already come over, wrenched her free of the ice and unceremoniously threw her into the red sack. With a loud cry of surprise - and also of pain as she felt her ankle being twisted - she immediately began wriggling, trying to get out. But it was no use, when they tied the knot tightly.

So she gave up and relaxed upon hearing the sound of a snow globe being broken and the whooshing sound of a portal.

 

* * *

  

"Ah, Jack! You are finally back. Is our guest in there?" North seemed to be much more excited than usual, glancing back and forth at me and the bag.

"Yeah, she is. What's the deal with her, anyway?" I replied, walking over to one of the windows and leaning against my staff. Not that I was assuming, but the girl seemed pretty suspicious with that black hood covering her face and all. I mean seriously - she looked like she could match with Pitch with all the black she wearing. "First we get her out of bag. Then we can explain."

I glanced over at Phil and Dave, as they unraveled the knot they'd tied on the sack to keep her from escaping. The girl slowly came out, tugging that black hood of hers over her head again and covering her face. "Ah, Алекса! Привет, Как дела?" North walked over to the girl, helping her stand up and patting her back as if they were old friends. Which, I was guessing they were. Practically everyone in the room was staring blankly at North as he spoke Russian since none of us even knew the language - well, at least I guess so.

"A little nauseous after the wild sack ride." The girl spoke in a mix of a sarcastic and an annoyed tone, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing. North just chuckled and patted her back again, making her stumble forward slightly. Bunny, who was sitting by the fireplace warming up his feet, was looking towards the rest of us now.

"So North, who's the sheila and why do we need her here?" North looked back at Bunny, a mysterious in his eyes as he walked behind the girl and placed his large hands on her shoulders - which just seemed to make her a whole lot smaller.

"This girl, is little Aleksandrina. She is a Guardian, like us!" He lightly patted the top of the girl's head, whom immediately frowned. "Well go on," North said after a few moments, as if expecting her to do something. "Take off that little hood of yours and introduce yourself!" With a reluctant sigh, she - Angel - lifted her hood up and stared coolly at all of us with her indigo gaze.

I nearly reeled back from shock - dear MiM, I'd hate to admit it, but she was really pretty. She had a cherubic face with a sort of child-like quality, and skin almost as pale as mine. Her long hair was a really light - almost silver - blonde tied back with a black ribbon, and her clothes had a professional, preppy uniform sort of look to them from what I could see underneath her black cloak. As I stared at her, the others seemed to notice and stared right back at me. Realizing I had their attention, I dropped my gaze and continued to lean against my staff, trying to look as if I hadn't just been checking out the new Guardian.

Wait, was she even new?

Or had she just been in hiding for the past few centuries?

Angel's eyebrow arched, as if silently questioning me, but said nothing. Facing the others, she briefly had direct eye contact with each of them - including me - before speaking. "Hello everyone, my name is Angeline Mortimer." She paused, dropping into a slight curtsy before continuing. "If you'd prefer though, you may call me Angel." A very old-fashioned girl with those manners, I had to say. She was most likely born during my time period, or maybe even way before that. I'd have to ask North, since after all he did seem to know her best out of all of us.

Before anyone else could say or do anything though, Tooth had zipped forward and was at Angel's mouth right after she finished speaking, prying her mouth open and looking at her teeth. "Oh my gosh, your teeth are so sparkly and beautiful, they look exactly like Jack's! Tell me, what kind of spirit are you? Are you a Summer spirit? Maybe Spring or Fall? Or you a Winter spirit? With those pearly white teeth, I'm sure you're a Winter spirit for sure!"

Angel seemed to look startled and a little overwhelmed by her questions, but as North fake-coughed to get Tooth's attention, Tooth backed off with a sheepish smile as her fairies continued to fly about Angel's head. She seemed to take some time to relax a bit, before replying to Tooth's earlier question.

"Winter. But Autumn holds my holidays." Her answer was curt, as if she didn't want to talk all that much. I wasn't surprised - based on her appearance consisting of light hair, light skin and winter-coloured eyes, I could've easily guessed she was a Winter spirit. "Not another Frostbite..." I heard Bunny mutter under his breath. I pouted, and lightly tapped my staff on the floor, watching the ice creep over to his feet.

Just when the hilarious moment was about to begin, I heard a light sound of scratching metal, before the ice seemed to stop and crawl back towards me. The next thing I knew, I'd looked towards where the sound came from only to face a silver and black rod pointed straight at me.

Everyone was staring in shock - even me - at the one who held the weapon at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> -Алекса (Russian) = Aleksa (Nickname for Aleksandrina)  
> -Привет (Russian) = Hello  
> -Как дела (Russian) = How are you doing? (Informal)
> 
> Forgive me if the translations are bad, feel free to comment below if I translated it wrong! Anyway, please kudos and comment, and tell me what you think. I'm trying to put this in different Points of Views (P.O.V) without actually indicating who's P.O.V it is, so it seems more like the story's in book format. The first part was in third person, and the second was in Jack's if you couldn't figure it out.


End file.
